


Differing Perspectives

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they're stranded on Kamine Island, Euphy thinks about what would happen if they never left. Lelouch also thinks about it, raining on her parade as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differing Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Contains fluff. Drabble for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly** prompt "Any: facile".

"What if we're stuck here forever?" Euphy wondered thoughtfully.

Lelouch closed his eyes, partially against the absurd question and partially just because the sun was starting to burn into his retinae. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "They know where we are. The KMF are outfitted with tracking devices so that we can be found in the event of a crash. It's only a matter of time." And she would just have to forgive him if he hoped that his men found them before the Britannian army did.

They were lying in the sand, drying off and watching the clouds roll past in the endlessly blue sky. Everything was quiet, peaceful. It was almost surreal, worlds away from the contentious wars of the oppressed and their oppressors, from the near-death experience of not long before.

Euphy made a huffy sound and turned on her side to face him. "I know that! I'm just saying, what if we were?"

"Why even consider an impossible hypothetical?" Lelouch said, bemused. "There's no point. It's a waste of mental resources and a completely superficial exercise."

"You really haven't changed at all! You always want to take the fun out of everything."

He could hear the pout threatening in her voice but he couldn't bring himself to say more realistic, un-fun things about their situation or their extremely unlikely hypothetical future. "What do _you_ think, then?" he asked to placate her.

Euphy turned again to look up at the sky. "We'd have to build a shelter, in case it rains or storms come," she said, practically.

_The odds that we could create something that would be both durable and waterproof with our bare hands are extremely low,_ he thought. _We'd be better off finding a cave._

"We'll need fresh water..."

_It's possible there are springs or rivers here with mountain runoff, but there's no guarantee that the water is safe to drink. Every sip would have to be boiled first._

"And we'll need a way to get food." She glanced sidelong at him, her lips curving up. "That one might be difficult..."

"The principle was sound," he said, irritably. "I just need more practice." _At physical activity._

"Anyway, we found enough fruit," Euphy said. She paused, just breathing for a moment; he counted five soft exhalations before she said, "It would be a little nice, wouldn't it? Being together again, and without having to worry about fighting..."

At one time it might have been. Lelouch watched a thin wisp of white soar past overhead. A year ago it might have been enough; when he had quietly resigned himself to the idea that it would be decades (if ever) before he could begin to enact his plans, comforting himself for everything that he'd lost with petty acts of rebellion against the Britannian nobles, taking their gambling money. It felt almost sickening to remember how defeated he had been, how powerless... but he had also been happy, on some level.

But then he had gained the geass. He was no longer powerless -- he held an advantage that no one could contest, no matter how strong their will, no matter how deep their desire to die for their sins.

Now he could never be happy with turning his back on the war. Now he would die before he let them take everything from him again.

Lelouch felt his heart tight in his chest, the rage and the fear and the frustration. No. He could settle for nothing less than tearing apart the great Empire of Britannia.

Euphy would never understand. She meant well and he was reluctant to hurt her; he also couldn't give away his secret, the one card he had in his hand that could turn any battle in his favor. So he only pointed out, "Nunnally isn't here."

"Oh, that's right." Her smile dimmed.

Silence fell for a long beat. He closed his eyes, wondering how her idealism (Nunnally's idealism) would weather the long war yet to come.

Then she said, "I'll just have to find another paradise where all of us can be together." When he looked at her again she was smiling as brightly as ever, as if she couldn't possibly conceive of a future that would betray such innocent dreams.


End file.
